This invention relates generally to electric generation systems, and more particularly to an electric generation system that includes a combination of generators and converters that are configured to derive multiple voltages without the use of transformers.
At least one known marine vessel includes a generator that is utilized to provide power to an electric distribution system. The electric distribution system includes a plurality of loads which receive power from the buses. To provide power to the loads, known electric distribution systems include a plurality of transformers that are utilized to reduce the voltage level supplied from the generator to a voltage level that is required to operate the loads. For example, at least some marine loads such as the propulsion system are fed at a medium voltage that is between approximately 2.3 kiloVolts (kV) and approximately 13.8 kV, while auxiliary loads, often referred to as hotel or ship service loads, are supplied at a lower voltage that is between approximately 120 volts (V) and approximately 690 V.
While transformers are acceptable for reducing the output voltage from the generator to a lower voltage that is utilized by the various equipment coupled to the bus, known transformers have size/weight constraints. Specifically, marine vessels that include a wide variety of loads, also may require a large quantity of transformers to provide the necessary voltage levels required by the loads. As a result, the combined weight of the transformers increases the overall weight of the marine vessels, thus reducing fuel efficiency and increasing the overall construction and operating costs of the marine vessel. Moreover, transformers utilized with relatively large electric equipment may have a relatively large footprint which may be difficult to accommodate within the limited confines of a marine vessel.